Insert Generic Username/Alchemies
This is a list of alchemies created by insert_generic_username using the Alchemiter. (Left off at page 735.) Basic Alchemies Perfectly Generic Laser Gun * Perfectly Generic Object && Roxy's Laser Gun * Level 0 The most generic laser gun ever created to humankind. It shoots Perfectly Generic Lasers. (Anything alchemized with a PGO will only take 1 post to make, and will become Generic.) Homestuck * Gluegun && SBURB Logo || Rifle * Level 2 A green gun emblazoned with the image of the SBURB logo. Shoots massive green explosions of pure energy rather than glue. broYONET * GUN..... && SORD..... * Level 0 The crappiest bayonet you've ever seen, .jpeg'd beyond belief. It'll be a miracle if it fires at all. Or skewers. Combatdice of Zillywen * Fluorite Octet && Unbreakable Katana * Level 10 Taken from the tears of the Sprigglebrop Waterfall that lies in the heart of Wizzymajoo Forest and heated in the forges of Vulcanizzer's most chillin' of forges. Wait, that was redundant. Uhhh, BEHOLD. The Combatdice of Zillywen. Wait, also redundant. Uhhhhhhh... Damn. I got nothing. Here, take these dice. Perfectly Generic Distaction * Perfectly Generic Object && Sock * Level 0 The most generic sock ever. It is painted green. Has very distactive properties. Perfectly Generic Alchemiter * Perfectly Generic Object && Alchemiter * Level 0 A green miniature Alchemiter. Heavily modified for simplicity. Can only alchemize Perfectly Generic items. Chemotherapy * Bangun && Smash Ball * Level 10 A pure white rifle. Two tubes, one red, one blue run through it. It looks very similar to Carciongenesis, but it appears to be made out of sword parts? Well that doesn't make any sense. It seems incomplete somehow. Blue Generic Alchemiter * Blue Dye && Perfectly Generic Alchemiter * Level 0 No longer PERFECTLY generic, this Alchemiter is generic and blue. alCHEMISTRY-inator * Alchemiter && Drawing of Sweet Bro * Level 0 The most horribly drawn, .jpeg'd Alchemiter you have ever seen in your life. So horribly bugged, it can only create SBaHJ items. BLU (teem 4tress20) alchMeeMter * Blue Generic Alchemiter && alCHEMISTRY-inator * Level 0 The most horribly drawn, .jpeg'd Alchemiter you have ever seen in your life, but now it is blue. Notch's Crossbow Armor * Iron Armor && Forge's Light * Level 10 The golden armor used by Notch in battle, stocked with built-in crossbows that fire the arrows of light. Anarchy * Laser Gun || Helix Fossil * Level 6 A laser gun whose stock resembles a spiraling helix. Its scope resembles a double helix. Its shots are pure red bolts of anarchy and chaos. Wielding it causes scriptures from the Book of Helix to enter the user's mind. Zillymiter * Alchemiter && Zillium Grist * Level 0 Changes any weapon into its cherubim counterpart. Garnet Stains * Fluorite Octet && Bullets * Level 8 A set of eight D8s colored red and grey. Their attacks create giant weaponry that is usable by the roller and are used to attack the target. Wardice of Zillywen * Combatdice of Zillywen && Bullets * Level 8 An upgraded version of the Combatdice of Zillywen. Dicespheres of Zillyfail * Combatdice of Zillywen || Orbs of Zillyfyt * Level 8 A set of 8 Dπ. Yeah, don't ask. Pyroland Popper * Spiral Sucker || Lollichop * Level 4 A larger Spiral Sucker with a sharpened edge. Giga Drill * Core Drill && Spiral Power * Level 3 Yours is a drill that will pierce the heavens. Catenative Lollipopper * Pyroland Popper && Fluorite Octet * Level 8 Cherubim Colossus * Spiral Sucker && Smash Ball * Level 10 Teal Octet * Terezi's Coin && Fluorite Octet * Level 8 A set of eight teal coins. On their heads sides is emblazoned a white circle with a grey smaller circle in the middle. On their tails sides are the same circles (or discs?) with a Scratch cut through them. Loom Alchemies Player Garb * Arcum Dei ~~~ Loom The clothing worn by the Holy One who is destined to bring peace to Minecraftia by slaying the Enderdragon. A cyan shirt and blue pants. Nothing special to you, but to the people of Minecraftia, it stands for hope. Gamblignant's Outfit * Fluorite Octet ~~~ Loom Worn from the Gamblignants that scourged the seas back in ancient Alternia. Slenderman Tux * Faceless Eight ~~~ Loom Worn by the Slenderman himself, as black as a dark forest. Notch's Garb * Points Constellate ~~~ Loom The clothes worn by Notch, the God of Creation himself. SCP-914 Upgrades Iron Sword * Cheap Sword > Fine * Level 1 (No description given.) Diamond Sword * Iron Sword > Fine * Level 2 (No description given.) Bedrock Sword * Diamond Sword > Fine * Level 3 Completely unbreakable. Voidsword * Bedrock Sword > Fine * Level 4 A sword made of Hardened Void, a block even stronger than Bedrock... Whatever it touches will be corrupted by the power of Void itself. Laser Rifle * Perfectly Generic Laser Gun > Fine * Level 1 (No description given.) Hivebent * Homestuck > Fine * Level 3 A long purple rifle with twelve miniature barrels instead of the one usually outfitted on rifles. They fire powerful purple beams of energy. It is emblazoned with the SGRUB logo. Fenestrated Blade * Voidsword > Fine * Level 5 A grey sword whose blade appears to show images of current events from three universes. Probably works similarly to the Fourth Wall in that it displays what's going on. Crockercorp Rifle * Laser Rifle > Fine * Level 2 A red laser rifle emblazoned with the Crockercorp logo. Due to its paradoxical nature, you've only got one shot with it. Nightfall * Hivebent > Fine * Level 4 An assault rifle that is the color of twilight. Its previously twelve barrels have become one extremely long scope that fires comets that scream at speeds near the speed of sound. Paradox's Artifice * Fenestrated Blade > Fine * Level 6 A halberd imbued with the power of paradoxes. Its green blade can cause dimensional instability, striking down even the mightiest of foes. Crockercorp Turret * Crockercorp Rifle > Fine * Level 3 A pure red railgun cannon mounted on the sides of the Crockercorp Carriers of olde. Due to its paradoxical nature, you've only got one shot with it. Daybreak * Nightfall > Fine * Level 5 An extremely large railgun gifted from the gods of Skyworld. Assembled from three parts, it fires a beam that will obliterate anything its way. You've only got one shot with it; make it count! Binary Blade * Paradox's Artifice > Fine * Level 7 A powerful weapon used by Jesus himself in Madness Combat. Ones and zeroes mark its blade. Crockercorp Maelstrom * Crockercorp Turret > Fine * Level 4 The most powerful weapon designed by the Crockercorp Armada. A huge red railgun whose size rivals even Daybreak. Even without its paradoxical nature, you'd only get one shot from it! Lunar Sanctum * Daybreak > Fine * Level 6 Obviously not the lunar fortress whose size is nearly that of the Moon itself. Rather, it is a miniature replica of the massive cannon that rests at its core. Unbreakable Katana * Binary Blade > Fine * Level 8 A real hard sword for a real hard dude. It was said to be forged by an ancient Otaku Master over the heat of a roaring manga fire. It was cooled in an enchanted spring where virgin horses nicker and bathe, and was said could be used only by one whose pointy anime shades were deemed sweet enough, and whose hair existed in a perpetually sculpted state of looking completely awesome. Proton Cannon * Crockercorp Malestrom > Fine * Level 5 Best used in conjunction with an Iron Lass Suit or something with similar properties. An extremely large cannon that packs a quantum punch. Ahab's Crosshairs * Lunar Sanctum > Fine * Level 7 Yeah, this weapon's a piece of (I fail counted). Supposedly the ultimate weapon of the Riflekind Abstratus. Gladius Dei * Unbreakable Katana > Fine * Level 9 A gleaming white sword that seems to give off sunlight. It is imbued with the holy power of Notch himself. One of the ultimate weapons of the Bladekind Abstratus. GUN....... * Proton Cannon > Fine * Level 0 An incredibly crappy gun riddled with .JPEG artifacts. Whether it can fire or not is completely debatable. The White Whaler * Ahab's Crosshairs > Fine * Level 8 A heavily modified version of Ahab's Crosshairs that is completely white. Its tip shines with an unearthly light... Upon fire, it issues out a giant white ball of pure energy that explodes on contact with whatever it touches. SORD..... * GUN....... > 1/1 * Level 0 This sword is so unbelievably crappy you are having a hard time even holding it. Carcinogenesis * The White Whaler > Fine * Level 9 A miniature version of The Tumor in a handheld gun form. Two tubes of red and blue liquid run down its frame. They feed into the oversized barrel, which fires pure galaxies of respectively colored energy. The ultimate weapon of the Lasergun Abstratus. Cheap Sword * SORD..... > Fine * Level 0 A base alchemy supply. Bangun * Perfectly Generic Bangun > Fine * Level 1 A black-and-red gun. Capable of banning anyone who is shot by it. However, due to the mysterious properties of GodCraft, whether or not it works is debatable. Autobow * Blue Generic Autobow > Fine * Level 1 A crossbow with machine gun barrels nailed onto its bottom. The two are connected by a metal chassis. Nearly any ammo can be inputted into the chassis, which can be fired out of the barrels. Tyrian Octet * Fluorite Octet > Fine * Level 8 A set of eight dice colored fuchsia. Used by the Empress of Alternia in olden days. Oblivion Shooter * Bangun > Fine * Level 2 A bangun made from pure void. Its sights are colored orchid. Potion of Potential * Awkward Potion > Fine * Level 1 Upon use, will imbue the drinker with a random status effect. Codex Holopad Carcinogenesis * Code: G0D0FA1L * Viewed A miniature version of The Tumor in a handheld gun form. Two tubes of red and blue liquid run down its frame. They feed into the oversized barrel, which fires pure galaxies of respectively colored energy. The ultimate weapon of the Lasergun Abstratus. Perfectly Generic Magnum * Deudly Magnum && Perfectly Generic Object * Code: 00000D0C * Viewed A green magnum. Shoots bullets that deal decimal points of damage. Perfectly Generic Bangun * Perfectly Generic Object && Godmodder Ghost Image && Deadly Magnum * Code: 000008A! * Viewed A green bangun. Shoots bullets that deal decimal points of damage. Incapable of actually banning anyone. Omega Armor * Code: G0D0FALL * Viewed The finest set of armor ever forged to Minecraft, consisting of the stock Helmet, Chestplate, Leggings and Boots. Colored a dull red with golden decals. An omega symbol is emblazoned on each piece of armor. They appear to negate all normal damage, and can absorb the power of attacks directly into their structure where they can be used at any time. Grant the power of flight as well. Fanciful Harlequin * Code: HAHEEHOO * Viewed Not a clown. A HARLEQUIN. There's a difference. The hallowed tombs of Egypt can testify. Metal Flashlight * Code: HAHOOHEE * Viewed Can shine an S.O.S. pattern or a strobe light in addition to a normal beam. Stuffed Penguin * Code: HEEHAHOO * Viewed A little stuffed penguin. Extremely adorable. Clockwork Contrivance * SCP-914 && Weaponized Inventory * Timetables && Inventive Inventory || Rifle (Shown via Recipe modus.) * Large Chest || Pistol (Shown via Recipe modus.) * Code: 914wEp!! * Viewed (No description given.) TwinBuilder's Shades * Code: PSYCHOGM * Level 0 A pair of shades not unlike the one Sollux wears, except both lenses are colored red. Worn by TwinBuilder. Appear to have built-in computers. The Beta Battalion * Code: 42DA13TH * Level 3 (Unfinished.) Ragnarok * Code: GODMODER * Level 10 The sword of darkness itself, forged as an opposite to Excalibur, the sword of light. The aforementioned sword is colloquially referred to as Caledfwlch. Green Lolly * Code: UrobUros * Level 6 A green lollipop. It appears to be attracted towards something. Red Sucker * Code: uROBuROS * Level 6 A red lollipop. It appears to be attracted towards something. Spiral Sucker * Code: OHG1OHGK (No description given.) Hazel Wand * Code: LEVESQuE (No description given.) Alchemic Holopad Perfectly Generic Magnum * Deudly Magnum && Perfectly Generic Object * Level 0 A green magnum. Shoots bullets that deal decimal points of damage. Perfectly Generic Bangun * Perfectly Generic Object && Godmodder Ghost Image && Deadly Magnum * Level 0 A green bangun. Shoots bullets that deal decimal points of damage. Incapable of actually banning anyone. Notch's Cubes * Weaponized Inventory && Fluorite Octet * Level 8 * Code: 11THCUBE * Viewed (No description given.) Perfectly Generic Alchemiter Alchemies Perfectly Generic Autobow * Weaponized Inventory > < PGA A generic, green autobow. Functions as a crossbow and machine gun. Normally can fire anything as ammo, but now only shoots Perfectly Generic Ammunition. .Jpeg Alchemies he DICESCTATION oCTAGONApuspuspus * Fluorite Octet > < alchMeeMter A set of eight dice, horribly .jpeg'd beyond belief. I'm not sure you should even see what its attacks would be. Zillymiter Alchemies Crossbow of Zillytym * Bow > < Zillymiter It's supposed to be like "time"... All the other puns were taken. Sue me. Tidier of Zillynyt * Broom > < Zillymiter A multicolored broom used to tidy things up, such as the remains of your enemies. Candysaw of Zillydai * Chainsaw > < Zillymiter A chainsaw comprised of hard candy. Pole of Zillyayr * Table Leg > < Zillymiter A massive, long pole with many candy-colored designs etched into it. Whip of Zillywoe * Whip > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Jouster of Zillynes * Lance > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Shuriken of Zillylol * Throwing Star > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Crabclaw of Zillyblud * Sickle > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Nails of Zillymeu * Claw Gloves > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Chainsaw of Zillydai * Candysaw > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Drubber of Zillycee * Cane > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Combatdice of Zillywen * Dice > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Bow of Zillytym * Broken Bow > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Deuce Clubs * Clubs > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Blunderbuss of Zillywigh * Rifle > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Battlespork of Zillywut * 2x3dent > < Zillymiter (No description given.) Furniture of Zillyheelx * Chair > < Zillymiter The most garishly painted chair you've ever seen in your life. It's GLORIOUS. Wandstick of Zillylye * Hazel Wand > < Zillymiter A pure white wand. Appears to be a massive downgrade from the Hazel Wand. Magnum of Zillydeud * Deudly Magnum > < Zillymiter A candy-colored version of Scratch's own magnum. Whether it retains its blatantly overpowered damage output remains to be seen. Category:Lists Category:Tool Category:Generic Category:WIP